Cassandra
by EndingFury
Summary: Wanda meets a new machine that Doc, Ian, Jared and Melanie dragged into the lab. What will happen when they put a girl who has cancer named Cassandra inside of it? Songfic using System; Start by Area 11.


_Hello and welcome to my first songfic out of 20! YYAAYY! I got the idea that I was going to take each Area 11 song and make a songfic with it. And there are 19 Area 11 songs. The reason I am doing 20 is because I also found a good Zoethian song that I will use. I will have so much fun writing these fics and I hope that you enjoy reading them!_

 _For this songfic I used_ _ **System; Start**_ _for a_ _ **Host**_ _fanfiction. Sorry it's so short._

 ** _Lyrics: Bold_**

 _I own nothing but the plot. Cassandra in this case is an OC. She is MINE!_

 _~EndingFury_

"Wanda! Get up!" A familiar voice woke me up from my dream. I groaned, and turned towards the source of the sound.

"Ian, what so important that you need to wake me up now in the middle of the night?" I ask the man sleepily, sitting up in the bed and rubbing my eyes.

"Doc found a machine, and is now trying to do something with it. Come on!" His voice jumped up and down along with his excitement.

"Okay okay! I'm coming!" I say, put my feet on the cold flooring and follow my friend to the lab.

"I still don't really understand why I need to see this if this has nothing to do with my kind Ian." I tell him when he explains the plan to me.

"Because you're going to really enjoy watching what humans can create." He replies with enthusiasm as we reach the unground lab in our underground home.

" **Are we ready to begin**?" Ian asks Dic as soon as we enter the room. He nods, and replies,

" **Almost I need to calibrate**." He punches a few buttons on the side of a huge white machine that looked like a fully grown human could fit completely inside of it and there would still be room.

I stared at it with confusion. Were they planning to put me in there?

" **Okay, calibrated**." He says after 5 minutes of machines beeping and human breathing.

" **Subject is responding normally**." Jared suddenly pipes up, appearing from behind the mammoth piece of human technology.

" **Okay, let's begin**." Doc replies, asking Ian to go get Melanie from her room.

"What is this and what do you want to do with it?" I ask, cautious but also extremely curious about what the humans are planning on doing.

"This is a machine that will find an extreme disease like cancer and remove it." Jared explains to me carefully so that I will understand.

I do: a girl named Cassandra has something in her thigh, what they call cancer.

"So we are going to put Cassandra in there to help her?" I ask, wandering around the perimeter of the big cloud-colored tube like-piece of equipment.

"That's right." Doc answers. "In fact, she's already in there."

All of us were now waiting for Ian and Melanie.

"Right, now what's so great-" the woman starts to cry but stops when she realizes what was going on. "You could've TOLD me that we were doing this!" She rants to Ian.

"Relax Mel," Jared comes up to her and puts a giant hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. Cassandra is already in there. We need to hurry though; she's sleeping but she won't want to be in there for long."

Melanie huffs, but turns her back to Ian and walks to the monitor on the side of the machine.

" **Machine starts**." She says, checking all the signals and buttons that I don't understand and no one explains it to me.

Which is fine by me: I kind of don't _want_ to understand the entire machine functioning's and all that crap.

" **Initiating signal, over**." Doc says as if he was talking through a radio.

"Roger that!" Mel snaps her right hand up to her temple in a salute. She grins and I grin with her.

" **Signal is stable**." Ian chimes.

Then he realizes that I've been standing in the same spot, twisting and turning my small body around to see who was talking and what they were talking about. He smiles at me.

"Come sit over here where you can see everyone and everything Wanda." He leads me to a wooden chair to sit on and let them do all the confusing work. I take the chair and watch call to each other; they have been preparing for this moment for a while now.

" **Subject is ready**." Jared says after a couple minutes of making sure everything is ready for this.

Mel hits a button marked "speed" and waits for the machine to speed up.

" **Machine is up to speed within normal parameters**." She says when it's going fast enough to do what they plan on doing.

" **Subject is awake. Now is good**." Jared peeps through a little window in the side of the machine. I get up and stand beside him, looking through the piece of reinforced glass to stare at the now awake Cassandra.

" **Cassandra, can you hear me**?" Doc speaks slowly and clearly through a microphone so she can hear him. Apparently the machine was made so that whoever is in it cannot hear outside the equipment and no one outside the piece of technology can hear inside without the help of a radio system.

After waiting a while she responds. " **Yes.** "

" **Are you ready to begin**?" He asks, putting the radio up to his lips once more. Everybody leans in with suspension for her answer.

" **Yes. I'm ready**." She answers after thinking about it for a while again. Everybody sighs with relief; she still wanted to do this.

I slowly drift to sleep after that; Ian saying that everything was going according to plan was the last thing I hear.

I wake up in my bed again, not sure of what had happened a couple of hours ago. My boyfriend is snoring beside me, probably exhausted from last night's activities with the machine and all. I shift my body to get out of bed without waking him up but I am too clumsy. He stirs in his slumber and opens one of his eyes.

"Hey Wanda. Where are you going?" He asks, also sitting up beside me.

"I have no plan of what I want to do if that's what you mean. Jeb said yesterday that I get a day off today so I have nothing to do." I explain to him as I stretch off the morning grogginess.

"By the way, how did yesterday, or technically this morning work out? Is Cassandra okay?" I ask him, rubbing my eyes again. This body tends to do that movement often in the mornings or when it is tired.

"When I left and brought you here everything was good. The "surgery" I guess you could call it went well. Well enough that Jeb wasn't awoken so that was an accomplishment as far as I'm concerned." He grins sleepily and kisses me on the cheek. "I'll go check on her and Doc after breakfast. You gonna come along?" He asks me kindly and with affection.

"Of course, numskull." I playfully slap his shoulder.

"Hey! You won't get away with that Wanda!" He yelps and chases me to breakfast which is scrambled eggs and sausages.

We eat quickly and run to the lab where we find Doc Jared and Melanie all sleeping away. Ian signals at me to follow him to the machine. I obey and look through the piece of glass to find Cassandra sleeping peacefully, her leg looking normal again instead of all bruised.

I remember asking Ian why her leg looked like that.

"Well, sometimes when you get cancer your skin turns a different colour." Ian had explained to me. I hadn't really understood and by his expression he didn't either. So we dropped the subject and never actually found out.

"Wow." I breath. "You guys are sure good inventors."

"Couldn't have done it without you guys actually." He responds.

 _Humans and souls._ I think as we stand there watching the sleeping child. _Who would've thought that one day we would work together?_

 _So, did I do okay? I invented this cancer-removing machine if you didn't figure that out by now. If it was real a lot less people would be dying from cancer. My great-grandma had cancer and my Mom said that her legs had turned blue and purple as if they were bruised; I don't know why but that is that reasoning behind the mal-colored thigh of Cassandra._

 _Please review and keep an eye_ out for the next songfic!

 _~EndingFury_


End file.
